Farvaldr Ewald
*Tylda *Nándor *Julius *Alda **Juliana **Theodora **Beatrice |Bøker = *''Noble liv|bending = Vind}}'Farvaldr Myncon Ewald var en avalonsk konge før kong Nerseus I samlet Avalon sammen. Farvaldr var dessuten hertug av Payne, en tittel han skapte etter å ha erobret kongeriket Payne fra gudsbespotterne Venator og Trevor. Tross hans utspekulerte bragder, var han en elskverdig ektemann og far. Han elsket dem alle, men overbeskyttet sin arving Juliana. Dette var allikevel hans eneste gode trekk: Farvaldr var en despot overfor sine borgere, og tynte dem for den siste rest av liv de hadde. Han ville ha makt, og folket ga ham det. ''Biografi'' 'Temming ' * Vind Så tidlig i Avalons historie fantes det ingen restriksjoner på temming, snarere tvert om: alle ble oppildnet til å vise kreftene sine. Som prins av Flynn, måtte Farvaldr trene konstant for å være en god temmer og en utmerket bærer av vind. 'Tidlig liv ' Farvaldr ble født av Gerhard og Tylda Ewald på Villa Ewald, ti minutter før hans bror Nándor. De to tvillingene vokste opp sammen, men da brødrene fylte seksten – og gjennomførte overgangsseremonien – ble forholdet deres mer distansert. Farvaldr ble mer pålagt å lære hvordan en konge skulle te seg, studier om andre kongelige, og gudelære; i mellomtiden ble Nándor satt i skyggen hans. Som andre sjalu søsken, handlet han. '''Kroningen Kort tid etter at Gerhard døde, abdiserte Tylda: hun ville tilbringe sine siste dager stille, uten å måtte bry seg om politiske spørsmål. Under kroningen på Flynn Palace, kom Tylda med overraskelsen at hun selv skulle gi sønnen kronen og legge på ham kappen. Midt under seremonien utbrøt hun imidlertid at kronen og kappen var blitt forgiftet. Det ble stor oppstandelse, og portene ble forseglet – for å forhindre at morderen skulle forsvinne, eller komme inn i kroningssalen. Kort tid inn i kaoset ble Farvaldr oppmerksom på snikskytterne som hadde samlet seg på galleriet. Mens den nykronede kongen kastet av seg kronen, kappen og andre kongelige merker, forsvant han i mengden. Snikskytterne drepte allikevel Tylda og flere av de øvrige hoffmedlemmene. Farvaldr tok brorens arm og førte ham til portene som førte ut av rommet. Soldatene slapp dem ut, og brødrene løp ut i hagene. Mens de var i hagene, ble Farvaldr plutselig oppmerksom på brorens ustanselige tripping. Han var enten nervøs eller utålmodig. Farvaldr sa at soldatene snart ville ta hånd om snikskytteren og morderen. Nándor svarte at han ikke var redd for soldatene, men for at snikskytterne skulle bli ''tatt. Farvaldr fant utsagnet merkelig, og spurte om broren kunne utdype det. Nándor gjorde så, men ikke før han hadde forsikret seg om at noen snikskyttere hadde sneket seg forbi soldatene og sto nå blant noen trær og siktet på Farvaldr. Prinsen fortalte at han var lei av å leve i brorens skygge – som han hadde gjort hele deres oppvekst. Foreldrene hadde favorisert Farvaldr fremfor ham: bare fordi at Farvaldr var født ti minutter før ham, skulle han arve alt – hvilket Nándor fant urettferdig og plagsomt. Med et kort tegn, skjøt snikskytterne. Farvaldr ble skutt, men snikmorderne bommet på hjerte. Han snudde seg da han hørte smellet, og kulen traff brystet hans. Kulen ville ha boret seg inn i ham om han ikke hadde båret det seremonielle smykket: en plate av bronse som beskyttet den øvrige delen av brystkassen. Etter å ha påkalt vaktene, bekjempet snikskytterne og drept broren, utsatte Farvaldr kroningen til neste måned. Innen den tid var moren og broren gravlagt sammen med faren. Ikke lenge etter kroningen giftet han seg med fyrstinne Alda Waters. '''Kjetter-brødrene ' Farvaldr og Alda var dypt religiøse, og da de under Gaias høymesse i mai ble vitne til at noen av Flynns borgere rev ned og neglisjerte statuene av Gaia, tok kongen og dronningen affære. De fikk inn en kvinne ved navn Eleonore Maryon til å jakte ned og finne disse kjetterne. Eleonore utførte sin oppgave med stor presentasjon og fant dem: brødrene Venator og Trevor Payne. Rettergang Med Payne-brødrene under overvåkning, iverksatte Eleonore rettergangen mot dem. Hun var grunnleggeren av inkvisisjonen, og tok i bruk de eldste metodene som organisasjonen kom til å ha: * Vannprøven: å bære en jernstang som har vært i kokende vann mens en går ni meter * Ildprøven: å krype over en ni meter lang vei med glødende kull * Jordprøven: å bli levende begravd i en kasse for ni minutter, med jord inni kassen * Vindprøven: å stå på et fjell mens vindtemmere styrer vinden mot prøveren. Stå slik i ni kvarter * Lynprøven: å stå på et berg midt i et uvær, i påvente av å bli slått av et lyn – og overleve * Lysprøven: å bli blendet av lys fra en lystemmer i ni minutter, for så å gå ni meter nedover en rett linje * Mørkeprøven: å overleve en kamp i mørket mot inkvisisjonens hardhauser * Isprøven: å stappe hele kroppen – uten klær – nedi en gryte med flytende is og bli der i ni minutter – uten å vise tegn på skader når en kommer ut igjen * Naturprøven: å henge opp-ned i et tre for ni kvarter – spikret til treet. Dette skal gjentas ni ganger Etter å ha overlevd alle prøvene, måtte Eleonore bøye seg for dem: det var åpenbart at de unge mennene var beskyttet av gudene. Farvaldr nektet å la kjetterne vinne, og ba Eleonore om å få dem til å erkjenne sine synder ovenfor gudene med å rakke ned på dem, og vende dem til den sanne tro. Etter å ha prøvd for én måned, ble det bestemt at brødrene skulle – sammen med en gruppe flere gudbespottere – sendes til verdens ende. De ble satt på et skip og sendt nordover. Samkongene '' Senere, i 931, fikk Farvaldr et brev fra kongene av Payne. Overrasket over tilfeldigheten over navnet på kjetterne og navnet på landet kongene regjerte over, svarte Farvaldr at han med glede ville ta imot kongene. Han igangsatte en bro som skulle gå ut i bukten av Flynn – en bro som skulle sørge for at kongene slapp å måtte bli rodd inn til bryggene, og bli ledet til den bedre delen med én gang. Da kongene ankom Flynn Palace, ble Farvaldr overrasket over å se hvem det var: Venator og Trevor Payne. De to mennene kom med gaver til deres tidligere monark. På den korte tiden han hadde sendt dem bort, hadde de nådd samme rang som ham; en av brødrene sa at de var så takknemlige for at Farvaldr sendte dem bort – ellers hadde de aldri kunnet bli konger over det som de mente var Avalons rikeste nasjon når det gjaldt kull og edle metaller. Gavene besto derfor av relikvier i gull, sølv og bronse – prydet med diamanter – alt gitt på en haug av kull. Kongen av Flynn fikk dessuten en båt Farvaldr og samkongene Payne brukte de følgende ukene til å diskutere en allianse mellom dem. Den gikk ut på at Flynn – som var så rike på tekstil og stål – skulle forsyne Payne med dette for at Payne kunne etablere seg en hær (tekstil for å lage klær, stål for å lage panser til skip). Til gjengjeld kom Payne til å gi Flynn kull og 27,5% av deres inntekter så snart et handelsforbund var på fote. Avtalen ble undertegnet, og kongene av Payne forlot Flynn to uker senere. ''Konspirasjonen '' '''Død '''''Trivia # Farvaldr ''er avledet fra de germanske elementene ''fara "reise" og wald "makt, leder, hersker". # Myncon ''er inspiert av den tyske byen ''Münchens navn # Ewald ''kommer fra et germansk navn som var sammensatt av elementene ''ewa "lov, kutyme" og wald "herske". # På lik linje med andre kongelige, vokste Farvaldr opp med en prylegutt: en gutt som skulle bli pålagt all pryl som Farvaldr var gjort seg fortjent til – ettersom man ikke skulle slå en kongelig. Farvaldrs prylegutt, Tameryn, ble adlet, og gitt tittelen fyrste av Canburg da Farvaldr overtok Payne. Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Kongelige Category:Huset Ewald Category:Payne-konspiratører